


Hanabi

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: DigiOTPweek drabbles [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: DigiOTPweek, Fluff, Gen, Summer, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://digiotpweek.tumblr.com/post/123827422886">DigiOTPWeek</a>.</p><p>Piyomon’s (Biyomon) first time going to a summer festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanabi

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Day 3 - Celebrations
> 
> Am a bit late... but okay. Hahahah.

The air conditioner has been humming in full blast since Sora got home from tennis practice. While generally she doesn’t mind the heat and the sweating when she joined the tennis club considering it is an outdoor sport like football, the humidity that August brings along is heavy and oppressive. It is as if a thick blanket is piled on top of her shoulders and back, even when she’s already sweating profusely through her thin, cotton club uniform and is suffocating her breathing.

Despite the constant reminders of saving energy, just this once, Sora wants to shrug off the expectations of being a good citizen and puts the A/C in low temperature to keep her room cooler in contrast to the heat outside. 

Piyomon pokes her with her wing, soft feathers brushing against Sora’s face. “Sora, mom has some ice cream in the fridge. Do you want some?” 

Sora hums distractedly and for a moment she doesn’t move from her position on the floor, and then she finally looks up at Piyomon. “Sure! What flavor?”

“I don’t know. Some fruity name maybe? Can I have some too?”

“I don’t see why not. Why don’t you ask mom to get us a scoop or two? I’ll see if there’s some M&Ms.” Sora pushes herself up from the floor and reaches to one of the lower drawers of her desk--her snack drawer. 

“Okay!” 

Piyomon is out of the room when Sora finally takes out the tin box filled with snacks she collects every week. There’s only one medium package of M&Ms but it will do. She eyes the wafers, the cookies and energy bars, wondering if she should stock up soon since she’d be participating the Inter High starting next week and Piyomon can’t always leave the apartment as she pleases.

Piyomon’s talons click against the wooden floor as she enters Sora’s room, holding a tray with two cups of ice cream with some red fruits mixture for additional tastes. “Sora, mom said it’s vaa-nil-la and cho-ck-cok-laa-tea with haa-mie-melon ice cream.” She drags the foreign words carefully through each syllable before sparkling proudly at Sora as she lays the tray down on the floor. “Did I say it right?”

“Almost.” Sora grins. “And look, colored M&Ms for topping.” 

Once they finally dig into their own cup of ice cream, they both sigh in unison at the pleasant coolness spreading inside their mouths and the sweetness that follows right after. Sora groans and eats several spoonful of ice cream topped with crushed cherries. 

“Can we go out later?” Piyomon asks suddenly. 

“Hmmm? You want to go out?” Sora looks sadly into her cup when she’s done eating. 

“Yes!” 

Piyomon backpedals. “If you want, that is.” 

“Sure, where do you want to go? To visit Palmon? Or Agumon?” 

Piyomon shyly passes Sora a flyer. “Here.” She taps her wing on the sparkling colors. “Can we go to this place?” 

Sora scans over the flyer and realizes it’s an ad for a shrine festival near the old Tokaido street. “Sure. It’s not far anyway. But first, you need a disguise.”

“A disguise?” Piyomon parrots innocently. 

 

***

 

“Sora~ we are wearing the same flower patterns.” Piyomon thrills and flaps her wings but due to the constrictive fabric wrapped around herself she nearly falls over. Sora tries to catch her before Piyomon actually hits the ground.  

“You’re not supposed to make wild movements.” Sora explains as she squats to straighten the yukata around Piyomon’s body, smoothing down the fabric with a hand. 

“I’m sorry, Sora.” Piyomon lowers her beak sadly, 

“There.” Sora straightens the sash. “Thank goodness mom tied the [obi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obi_\(sash\)). It hasn’t come loose.”

“I’ll be more careful.”

“It’s fine.” Sora stands up straight and holds out a hand. “Now come on. We can watch the fireworks up the hill. But they don’t start until after a few hours. Want to see the stands?”  

“Okay!” 

They walk over the red bridge, pass along various visitors of the shrine wearing the summer yukata or casual clothes, and slowly meander their way through the crowd, stopping a lot of times to look at food vendors, peer into the gold fishes water bowl, the ring games (Sora won a Lotus [uchi-wa fan](https://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uchiwa) and a Bamboo one) and the mask vendors. They snack on [dango](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dango), [takoyaki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takoyaki) and [Ramune Soda](https://www.japancentre.com/en/products/6623-hatakosen-ramune-soda), and got matching [Kitsune masks](https://www.google.com/search?q=japanese+summer+mask&espv=2&biw=1024&bih=719&site=webhp&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMI8KaK2K-sxwIVRxUeCh0C7QNW&dpr=1.25#tbm=isch&q=japanese+fox+mask). 

After one and a half hour of shuffling past the crowd and walking through the shrine to look at all the vendors, they finally decide to climb uphill past the cherry blossom trees and sit down in one of the provided stone benches. They both heave out a long sigh of relief and remain seated as they stare out across the twinkling city and the diamond-studded night sky. 

Summer brings no constant wind breeze so sweat start collecting along Sora’s forehead. She flaps the fan in her face and pushes matted hair away from her cheeks.

Not long afterward, the first rocket squeals as it shoots into the air and explodes into various bright colors. More fireworks follow and they paint the sky in red, blue, green and gold glitters.

“I’m glad you bought me here, Sora.” Piyomon leans against Sora’s arm. “I love you, Sora.”  

Sora smiles. “... me too.” 

“We should do this again.” 

“I’d love to.”

Next time, they might not even be able to meet again like this. But that is a different matter for now. 

 

***

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> And in my mind, this can take place around the time Piyomon is allowed to stay with Sora. Tri. does seem to be a good timeline for this one but it doesn't have to. 
> 
> **Inter High** \- National sports holidays held in Summer where various sports club compete in tournaments. See also [Kuroko no Basket](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/KurokoNoBasuke?from=Main.KurokoNoBasuke)/[Prince of Tennis](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/ThePrinceOfTennis)/[Haikyuu!!](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/Haikyuu)/[Free!/](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/Free)[Yowamushi Pedal](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/YowamushiPedal)/[Daiya no Ace](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/DiamondNoAce) (sports anime shows)


End file.
